motherstrailfandomcom-20200213-history
Day 1: 5:00pm-6:00pm
This is the second episode in the series. It has been followed by Day 1: 6:00pm-7:00pm. Story The following takes place between 5:00pm–6:00pm 5:00pm Juliet attacked by Ben with the gun. I hate you. You don’t like Goodwin. Please Juliet listen, I don’t wanna die. Why do you love me? asked Juliet. Because the first time you came on the Island, I already liked you. The Others at the Barracks were waiting. They are to long gone said Goodwin. I know said Ethan. Maybe they are at the Temple said Tom. I’m going to the Temple said Tom. 5:16pm Jack looked at the survivors. We should find the pilot said Jack. Does anyone wanna find the cockpit with me? asked Jack. Yes, I wanna go said Kate. Me to said Charlie. Boone stop with touching me said Shannon. But Shannon said Boone. Sayid walked to them. Is there something wrong? asked Sayid. No, there’s nothing wrong said Boone while looking angry at Sayid. Boone walked away. He’s my brother said Shannon. I love him said Shannon. Everybody should love their family said Sayid while laughing. 5:21pm Juliet did take Ben away from the Flame. What are you going to do? asked Ben. They will find us said Ben. How Ben? asked Juliet. I already send them when you was gone with Mother. I didn’t trust Mother, so I did take a team here. Mother did want us as team from the Island. Juliet and Ben were on a cliff. Juliet looked angry at Ben. I don’t know what you wanna do, but it won’t work. Juliet attacked Ben a few times and felt on the ground. Goodbye Ben said Juliet. Juliet was runnin away. Lennon was at the Temple. No, Juliet and Ben aren’t here said Lennon. Ryan, are you there? asked Tom. Yes said Ryan. I see someone on a cliff nearly the Pearl. I already checked the Pearl and no one is there said Ryan. I’m going to the Cliff said Ryan. Jack, Kate and Charlie were at the cockpit. Seth Norris woke up. What happened, I thought I wouldn’t survived it. We bring you to our camp said Jack. 5:40pm Juliet was runnin away. They can’t find me thought Juliet. A woman with a gun pointed at Juliet. Who are you? asked the woman. I’m Juliet Burke. Where is Alex? asked Danielle Rousseau. I don’t know where you’re talking about said Juliet. Juliet heard shots and she jumped away. Rousseau was runnin away. She’s to fast thought Juliet. Ryan was with Ben on the Cliff. They are trying to find Juliet said Ryan. You’re going to kill her, although I don’t like it said Ben. I want revenge. Pick up Mikhail’s dead body at the Flame said Ben. Jack, Kate and Charlie were at the camp. Seth Norris looked to the other survivors. He’s safe said Charlie. Juliet stopped. She saw a door and did hide herself in. It was the Arrow station. She opened the box and did find a radio. Tom was runnin, but couldn’t find her. Tom saw the Arrow station and opened the door. I know you there said Tom. Now you’re dead said Tom. Juliet was runnin to Tom and Tom felt to the wall. I’m sorry, but I have to do this. Juliet did take the gun from Tom. Sorry that I have to this said Juliet. Juliet shot 2 times. Juliet start to cry, she was everywhere in danger. 6:00pm Trivia *This episode is actually named The Changing Way. Category:Season 1 Episodes